heatherfields_of_dreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Juniper Grey
Introduction |-|Notes= |-|History= |-|Personality= NOTE: THIS PERSONALITY IS FOR HER FIVE-YEARS-OLD FORUM. IT IS NOT THE COMPLETE ONE. Juniper, despite being only five years old, is a bit of a puzzle. She is quiet around most surroundings, but at the same time is loud and energetic like a little kid. Juniper also enjoys spending time with her coloring books, and holding other items that belonged to her mother and father in the past, flashing back to all the happy memories they hold. She is thought to have a quick mind, picking up things from her mother and father back when they were still alive. Right now, she does not know what house she'll be going into when the time comes for Hogwarts, but hopes it'll be Slytherin like her mother. Being born under the sign of Scorpio, Juniper feels like she's, or will be, quite resourceful and collected the older she gets. She also thinks that she'll be loyal and true to herself and others, quite like Alessandra had been. From her father, the girl gets her ability to love compassionately and not leave anyone out. She feels like it would give her a sickening feeling to do that. To conclude, Juniper Rose Grey is an engimatic and very confusing little girl. Juniper is a tiny ball of spice wrapped up in a sweet outer layer that you have work through to get to the center. She isn't exactly willing to trust easily yet, but with some tender loving care, she'll get there and be as open and trusting as a little five-year-old should be. ---- NOTE: THIS PERSONALITY IS HER COMPLETE ONE. THERE WILL BE REPTITIONS. Juniper is a bit of a puzzle. She is quiet around most surroundings, but at the same time is loud and energetic like a little kid. Juniper also enjoys spending time with her coloring books, and holding other items that belonged to her mother and father in the past, flashing back to all the happy memories they hold. She is thought to have a quick mind, picking up things from her mother and father back when they were still alive. Right now, she does not know what house she'll be going into when the time comes for Hogwarts, but hopes it'll be Slytherin like her mother. Being born under the sign of Scorpio, Juniper feels like she's, or will be, quite resourceful and collected the older she gets. She also thinks that she'll be loyal and true to herself and others, quite like Alessandra had been. Juniper is quite head-strong, but dangerous levels of intelligence also accompany this girl. She is quite a cunning little demon at times, easily making those who do wrong to her and friends feel absolutely horrible. Juniper is ambitious, and she is very determined to get out of that... orphanage she lives in. She is also quite a researcher, spending as much time needed on her homework to get it done to Outstanding levels. She, however, has almost 100% control over her emotions, never letting anything show that could put her in a situation that is risky. As much as she can manage it, despite not having any help with her abilities, she has figured out that talking about them leads to possible... assassinations, and thus she keeps it to herself. Juniper is a calm and collected individual, with a level of almost clear focus that most kids can't obtain. She is one of those kids who prefers to sit back and watch rather than get all involved... thus gathering more information from her surroundings and using it to her advantage. She is a bit of a dangerous soul, always conniving and remaining one step ahead of her friends and enemies through means that they don't know fully. Word Bubbles |-|Young= } |user = The Highland Lady |font 5 = Garamond |color 5 = #F8DBF6 |shadow 5 = #F5CCDD |font size 5 = 16px |time = �� } |font 6 = Garamond |color 6 = #F8DBF6 |shadow 6 = #F5CCDD |font size 6 = 16px}} |-|Student= } |font 6 = |color 6 = |shadow 6 = |font size 6 = 16px}} |-|Adult= } |font 6 = |color 6 = |shadow 6 = |font size 6 = 16px}} Page Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Characters Category:Juniper Grey